What lies behind a king
by Marvelcomicsruledaworld
Summary: This story is the path Brandon took to become the Pyramid King. About may adventures and misadventures that lead him to be a strong trainer worthy of being a frontier brain.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohia! Some of you might know me from my other stories. I will be updating them soon (maybe not All or Nothing). I have been doing "extensive research" for this Fanfic, which means watching Pokemon T.V. XD anyway I have always been fascinated with the untold pasts of many of the characters in the anima. One in particular was Brandon the Pyramid King. I have to admite I have been scared to post this O_o. But without further adieu LETS DO THIS THING!**

***Fake applause ***

Brandon sighed as he walked into his study in the Battle Pyramid. It was a smallish room with a wooden desk and a leather chair. Any free space on the floor had been crammed with boxes and other things. Walking over to his desk he picked up a weathered leather-bound book. Brandon had found the book in the ruins he had been researching. The book had been found in an isolated chamber on a stone pedestal. The chamber was filled with trinkets as a memorial to a long dead king. Brandon assumed that the book had something to do with the king, but before he could read it Brandon was informed that he had an anxious challenger waiting. The challenger and his Slacking had been easily defeated.

'_It's been far to long since anyone of challenge has come to compete for a Brave symbol.' _Brandon mused.

He gently flipped opened the leather cover of the book to the first page. Running his hand along the frail page Brandon saw the writing was in an old langue- one thankfully he could read. The book told a story about the king told from his point of view. But most surprisingly it was only about the king's childhood not about his rein. This interested Brandon the majority of the records he found were about a leader's famous-or infamous acts. Never what molded them into who they were. Brandon leaned back into the warm leather chair thinking.

'_This is true for all kings, even the great Pyramid King.' _A thoughtful smile tugged at his lips. Not one challenger had ever asked about _his _past. But that was of little importance, all Brandon cared about was making young trainers relies their own flaws. So one day they could reach their long hidden potential and achieve their dreams. Sighing he closed the ancient book and rested a hand on the pokeballs on his belt. Now Brandon couldn't stop thinking about what caused him to be were he is today.

Flashback

In the Hoenn region there is a small village just North-East of Oldale Town. The village borders a ruin site. It has been given the name of Spruce Village for the tall spruces that stood like sentinels to the growing village. In the village a young boy about the age of 13 lays on the grass out side his house reading a book. The boy has raven black hair and matching eyes. He is Brandon the young son of an archeologist who studies the ruins. Brandon never knew his mother who died shortly after his birth. The book he is reading is about three ancient pokemon created out of ice, rock, and steel. It's said these three pokemon served as sort of key that could awaken their creator from its deep slumber.

Brandon felt excitement surge through him as he saw a map of the Hoenn region on the next page. The map had been marked to show areas were the three could be located. For as long as Bandon could remember he had always had an adventurous spirit. He hoped one day when he was aloud to have pokemon of his own he could travel the world for adventure.

His fantasies were shattered by a loud screech.

"BRANDON!" He glanced up slightly annoyed when he located the voice. It was a girl who looked about 15 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pale pink and yellow-stripped shirt, jean cut offs, leather boots and, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. This was Cassandra Page, or Cassie for short. Brandon wasn't overly fond of Cassie she was always referring to him as "Nerd" and couldn't take a hint. Her father was a coworker with Brandon's dad, while her mother was said to be a gym leader. Cassie had been a pokemon trainer but decide to take a break for a few months to keep her dad company during his temporary job.

Brandon sighed and pretended not to hear her buying a few seconds of peace. But Cassie wasn't that easy to ignore sadly, quickly she jabbed him in rib cage with her boot.

"Did yah hear me?" Cassie questioned. Brandon groaned and sat up.

"Sadly I did." He said. This earned him an eye roll from the blonde girl.

Cassie glared at him for a few seconds then spoke. "I guess someone doesn't want to hear the message their father sent them." She said dubiously.

This got Brandon's attention. "A message from dad? Tell me!" He pleaded. Cassie didn't answer him right away because she was too busy basking in the fact he was begging her. Eventually she told him.

"Fine he said something about his team finding some sort of tablet in the ruins. Said he wanted you to see it." Cassie said with shrug not at all interested. Brandon on the other hand was ecstatic.

"They actually found it?!" He said his voice barely containing his excitement.

Cassie looked up mildly surprised by his reaction. "Your actually exited about this?" she questioned, but then a smirk spread a crossed her face. "But of course you are _Nerd_"

Brandon paid no attention to her usual jibes as he sprinted down the path to the ruins. "Sorry can't hear you!" He shouted over his shoulder. He couldn't understand why Cassie wasn't exited. It was the first major find in a few years. His gaze flickered above to the trees were a flock of Taillow were chirping in the midday sun. Brandon was too absorb in his thoughts that he did not notice there was a man in front of him until too late.

CRASH!

Brandon collided into the man; his book skidded off the road. He gingerly sat up. He glanced the man who was beging to stand up. He wore an odd gray outfit that hid his face in a deep hood.

"Idiot kids." The man mumbled. Brandon was slightly offended by his reaction but never the less dipped his in an apology.

"I'm sorry sir." He said but the man seemed to be distracted.

"Fine. Whatever." He said before bolting off. Brandon blinked confused but picked up his book and pounded down the road to the ruins.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Dad!" Brandon yelled when he spotted his father. Mark glanced up when his son approached. "Cassie told me about the tablet!"

"Oh hi Brandon." Mark said concerned about something. Brandon looked at his father worried, his dad was never like this.

"What's wrong dad?" Brandon asked, but part of was scared to know. Mark looked at his son then ran his hand through his hair.

"It's about the stone tablet." He began slowly. "After we unearthed it, we gave it to a member of the excavation team- Lily you know her." Brandon nodded. Lily was a little younger than his father and extremely well liked. "She was to exam it's engravings, but by the time we got back we found her knocked out." Brandon's eyes widen in worry and shocked.

"Is she ok?!"

"Yes just some minor injuries but the tablet was gone." Mark continued grimly." I don't believe it's safe for you to be here Brandon especially since you don't have your own pokemon."

Brandon nodded curtly anger rising in him. _'What selfish jerk would do that? Don't they know how _hard _these people worked in the ruins?!"_ He thought bitterly. He looked around at the scattered excavation crew, out of the corner of his eye Brandon saw the man from before entering a restricted area of the ruins. Only this time he had a Makuhita with him.

"Makuhita use Arm Thrust!" The yellow pokemon balled its fists and slammed in to the wall. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

'_He's blocking the entrance!' _Brandon realized. In the heat of the moment he couldn't think and the next thing he knew Brandon had launch himself in to the entrance as the rocks began to fall.

**So there yah have it! Hope you liked it. I know it's** **different** **from what most other people write about, but I hope I did a good job! :D But I most likely be dropping All or Nothing but I'll be writing a story about Drew's point of view as a coordinator and continue this one.**

**~Marvelcomics **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I have to say I'm glad I posted this it's getting really fun! There are many unsung heroes that seem to have no past. I can't write about all of them, I can try though! Anyway new chapter!

Rocks fell blocking the entrance to the ruins, trapping Brandon in an inky darkness. Fiery pain gripped his left leg. Twisting his head to glance back Brandon saw his leg pinned under one of the rocks. Looking forward again he saw the out line of the man and his Makuhita. Brandon dug his nails into the gravely dirt resisting the urge to gasp in pain. Slowly the man walked down the passageway oblivious to the boy. Letting out a small sigh of relief Brandon tried to pull his leg free from the debris, which only caused another surge of pain.

'_That's not going to work' _Brandon thought numbly as pain rippled down his leg. He silently cursed himself for his arrogance. He thought he could be a hero instead of being buried helplessly under rocks. _'_ _I'm an idiot.' _Brandon thought vilely.

An ominous cry filled the room.

"Duuuskull."

The cry was low and filled with mourning. Like one someone would use if grieving for a loved one who had passed. The hair on Brandon's neck stood on end, he knew the ruins were inhabited with Ghost type pokemon. He had no intention of meeting any. Fear giving him strength Brandon struggled to pull his leg free, but to no avail. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared. It had a wispy body the color of shadow, and a gleaming white skull for a face. But the most disturbing part of the pokemon was its singular red eye that moved between its eye sockets. A Duskull.

"G-Get away!" Brandon shouted his voice cracking with fear. The Duskull looked at him with curiosity, almost as if it was puzzled by Brandon's actions. Its eye suddenly darted upward and stared to wear the rock had pinned down his leg. Suddenly the Duskull's eye glow blue and the rock was enveloped in the same light. The rock was lifted upward freeing his leg.

"_That was a Confusion!" _Brandon sat upright gently rubbing his leg which was throbbing in pain. He watched the Duskull warily but it didn't seem aggressive.

"I'm Brandon." He said to the Pokemon. Duskul's eye stared at him intently then nodded.

"_It's almost like it can understand me!" _He thought enthralled. Brandon had never really been close to Pokemon. Wild Pokemon were skittish around humans and most people in Spruce Village didn't have time for rising their own. He had heard the Pokemon and humans could form bonds with each other, deep enough for them to communicate without words. Could that be what was happing to him and the Duskull? Being this close to a real Pokemon thrilled him and scared him at the same time. Cautiously he held out his hand to touch it. The Duskull instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" Brandon said hastily, cursing his stupidity for believing it would jump into his arms like a pet. The Duskull stayed a safe distance away from Brandon for a moment, then glance down to his leg.

"It's fine! Just a little bruised." He assured the Pokemon. Suddenly Duskull headed down the passageway, then back at Brandon.

"You want me to fallow you?" The Duskull bobbed his head. Brandon was very apprehensive about continuing down the tunnel for fear of seeing the man with the Makuhita again. But the Pokemon stared at him not wavering. Grudgingly he stood up a walked down the passage. Utter darkness consumed him. Brandon felt adrenaline course though his blood stream. His eye adjusted to the darkness and he saw the Duskull ahead. He slides his hands along the cool stonewall and walked faster. Taking deep breaths trying to remain calm.

I know it's very short! The next one will be longer I promise. I haven't been updating lately because of band practices, but I have a week off so expect an update around Friday or Saturday. Did you like it? Review it then! Or if you want a certain character or ideas PM me! Untill next time

**~Marvelcomics **


End file.
